The Way Things Were Meant To Be
by keaneplay
Summary: This is a Sev/Lily Fic set immediatly after 'Snape's worst nightmare' AU. On Hiatus.
1. A New Friend?

Severus Snape looked on in horror as Lily stormed away, back towards the Entrance Hall

**The Way Things Were Meant To Be**

**Chapter One: The New Friend?**

**A/N:**

**I know that it's been ages since I wrote anything on FanFiction, but I have a genuine excuse, I haven't had access to a computer for months – I have only just gotten a new one you see.**

**This Fic is going to be a fairly short project – I am too in love with the Sev/Lily thing, that I just couldn't bear to break them up, hence the start of a new Fic, and not an update of my other story. If this story has some grammatical mistakes, please forgive me – I wrote this first chapter in two hours and that was just a few minutes ago!**

**Please, Please, PLEASE enjoy and leave some sort of review at the end – I promise that it will be much appreciated and I'll respond to every single one!**

**Now on with the Story!**

Severus Snape looked on in horror as Lily stormed away, back towards the Entrance Hall. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, why couldn't he have just accepted her help? Why did he have to call her that? A million thoughts ran through his mind, how could he make this better? Was there anything that he could do to help her see why he had called her that?

Somehow he doubted it – hadn't she just called him "_Snivellus_"? There was no way that she would have called him that, not if she wanted to be friends any more. Severus then did something he never thought he would be able to do – he ran, ran faster than he had ever ran in his life, after Lily, not stopping until he reached the Entrance Hall, right at the point where the four Hourglasses stood.

How could a school, the very best school in the whole of Britain, be so split up? Why were students forced into the different houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff – what was the difference really? Did it really matter if he was a Slytherin and Lily was a Gryffindor? Somehow, Severus decided that it did not – if you really love someone, nothing mattered, nothing except whether or not that person loved you back.

He had to find out whether Lily felt the same way, he knew that if he didn't do it now, he would regret it for the rest of his life – _there comes a time when you can't run and hide forever, sometimes you have to bite the bullet and tell that person just how you feel – even if it means you never see them again…_

Running up the Grand Staircase, all the way to the seventh floor, he ran through his mind things that he could say to her, _"Lily I love you…", "Lily, you are the only person in my life that I could ever call my friend…", "I need you…", _all of these things didn't sound… right…

"What do you want Snivellus?" called out Potter and his gang. Severus ignored them; running straight past them down the corridor, only stopping when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady in the pink dress.

"Hey I'm talking to you Snivelly!" yelled Potter, grabbing a hold of Severus' shoulder and forcibly turning him around to face him.

"Get your hands off me Potter! I HATE YOU!" Severus screamed as the portrait quietly opened behind him, "You've ruined my life, you never give a damn about what you do to people, you think you're popular because you have a little bit of talent on the Quidditch pitch! You think bullying people is cool because you can show how _superior _you are to everyone else… YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GET LILY TO LOVE YOU BECAUSE OF THOSE THINGS!? You are seriously deluded Potter – she may not love me, but I'm willing to bet everything I own, EVERYTHING, that she hates you even more than me!" a few tears escaped his eyes but he carried on, "You don't even understand what it's like to love someone Potter, you've grown up with your rich parents, getting everything you want, whenever you want it, well I have news for you Potter – you can't make someone love you, no matter how much money you have at hand, no matter how much you show off in front of her – love just doesn't work like that…" realising that he had said too much, he barged past Potter and Black and stormed down the corridor, not really thinking about where he was going and slamming open a door and closing it behind him.

Where he was, he didn't really know, the only thing he was aware of was the fact that he had never been in this room before. He knew that he was still on the seventh floor, but he had never seen a room like this before. It just didn't make any sense, why would there be a room in Hogwarts that had both the Slytherin AND Gryffindor colours together on one wall?

_If only Lily could see this… thought_ Severus. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door; Severus could hear a muffled voice coming through the thick wooden door. He slowly walked towards the door, finally deciding that he might as well open it. To his surprise, Remus Lupin entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want _Lupin_?" sneered Severus.

"I wanted to talk to you, to apologise for James and Sirius' behaviour down by the lake." He looked so sincere that Severus nearly fainted with shock.

"And why would you want to do that? I was under the impression that you were _ah… enjoying _what they do to me _every_ day of _every _month of _every_ year."

"Well Severus, as hard as this may be for you believe, I really do not like the way James and Sirius treat you – in fact a lot of the time they are completely out of order, I do_ try_ to stop them, I honestly do." He replied begging Severus to understand.

Again Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing; he opened his mouth to shoot Lupin down, but was interrupted before he even got a word in.

"I know you love Lily, Severus" he whispered, "I can help you to get her to speak to you again, just so you can tell her, face to face…"

The shock on Severus' face was comical; Lupin actually looked at him in surprise, a slight grin on his face, and this just confused Severus even more. "How can you help me, in fact why would you _want _to help me?" he questioned.

"Well the fact that you are so obviously head over heals in love with Lily, also the fact that this room is decorated with both Gryffindor and Slytherin colours is a clear giveaway that she means more to you than anything else in this world, even house traditions." Lupin had a look of triumph on his face.

"Okay, I'll let you help me, but on one condition – "

"That I don't tell James and Sirius?"

"Yes that and also that you'll tell me what this room I'm in is!"

"This room is called the 'come and go room' it only reveals itself to those in need of it's service – if you needed to put a broom somewhere, it would become a broom cupboard or if you needed to hide somewhere it would become a hideout – you get the general idea" replied Lupin smartly.

"This room is amazing! How did you find out about it Lupin?" asked Severus, clearly the discovery of something of this important meant a lot to him.

"That's a story for another day and call me Remus" said Remus as he left the room, leaving a stunned Severus standing there, mouth open wondering what had just happened…

**A/N:**

**Please leave a review – the more reviews I get, the more inspired I'll be to continue. Author's need reviews to know where to improve, what to change and where to go with the storyline… Please help me to help you!**

**-keaneplay- (possibly the friendliest Author on FanFiction!)**


	2. Talks and Near Escapes

**The Way Things Were Meant To Be**

**Chapter Two:**

**A/N:**

**Here is chapter two of my Fic. I hope that this chapter will help to explain some of the things that went unexplained in the previous chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Severus Snape was sat alone in the corner of the library. Usually he would be studying for various lessons but since it was nearly the end of term, he had nothing to keep him occupied from the many thoughts swirling around in his mind. The last few days had been the most surreal of his entire life. After five years of having only Lily as a friend, he felt so empty without her being there beside him. Nothing that he and Lily had dreamt of, all those years ago seemed to be true anymore. They had spent countless days coming up with things that they would do together, what they would study, what they would do when they finished school…

After his uncharacteristic outburst at Potter the other day, Severus had been extremely careful to avoid being near him at any cost. Just yesterday he had been walking along a second floor corridor, when he spotted James Potter and his gang turn the corner and enter the very same corridor. Fortunately he and Remus seemed to have been arguing and Sev was able to slip into the nearest available room, avoiding any possible confrontation.

The downside to his quick escape was the fact that he had slipped into a bathroom – a _girl's bathroom_! He thought about waiting a few more minutes, but a noise from one of the cubicles freaked him out and he wrenched open the door and rushed back into the corridor. Luckily, the dreaded Marauder's were gone and the corridor was once again deserted.

"_I think I'll put that down as an __**experience" **_thought Severus, _"could that have been Lily in there?" _he didn't hang around to find out, what would she think if she caught him hanging around a girl's bathroom…__

ss/le/ss/le/ss/le/ss/le/ss/le ss/le/ss/le/ss/le/ss/le/ss/le ss/le/ss/le/ss/le/ss

"I saw you go into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Severus –"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lupin" cut in Severus, cheeks reddening, as he thought about what could have happened. They were once again alone in their special room. However Severus had decided that he didn't like the name "Come and Go", so after much discussion (and arguments) with Lupin, they had named it the "Room of Requirement".

"Come on Severus, I know why you did it, you're scared of James, aren't you?" if Remus had the intention of goading Severus into a response, it was definitely working.

"I am not scared of _him _– how dare you… I could… I'm, I'm better… he –" Severus was struggling to speak coherently; the anger that he directed at Lupin was so great that Lupin actually took a step back away from him.

"If that's so true _Severus _why are you hiding from him? This simple question drained all the anger from within him, there was no denying he had been hiding from him, was he really scared of him? Lupin seemed to pick up on Severus' inner conflict, "Perhaps it's time for me to let you in on _some _of my plan for getting Lily to talk to you again?"

"Why are you so willing to help me Remus?" It still amazed Severus that one of _them _would so willingly help him, didn't they _hate _him? Hadn't Lupin been there every time Potter and his gang attacked him? He had never tried to stop those attacks, sometimes he even joined in, though admittedly half-heartedly…

"I've told you this already Severus, I don't like the way my friends and I treated you in the past – if I could take back all those years I would, no doubts at all. I do truly regret never stopping them from antagonising you –" the sincerity that covered Lupin's surprisingly worn face was enough for Severus, for now at least.

"Okay, okay – let's get to this plan already!" he cried, desperate to know if there was a chance to get his beloved Lily back.

"Well you know how both you and Lily are – you know, the best Potions students the school has ever seen –"

"I'm not sure about that…" he stammered. Severus knew that he had a natural talent for Potions. However Slughorn had never in five whole years acknowledged his Potions skills – all he was interested in was how 'wonderfully talented' Lily was. Despite his obvious affection for Lily, he couldn't help but be a little jealous of the way Slughorn fawned over her every single Potions lesson.

"You're too modest Severus, you know for a fact that you both have exceptional talent when it comes to Potions. The conversations the two of you used to have during lessons – it's like you both speak a different language most of the time" replied Remus. Severus couldn't help but see the look of awe that spread across Lupin's face. "Anyway, like I was saying before you interrupted me, my plan is to use Potions as a way of bringing you two together. I will ask Lily a Potions question that she will not be able to answer. You know how she gets when she doesn't know the answer to something – she forgets about everything else – the only thing she cares about is finding out the solution!"

"And how may I ask is that going to help me?" he had an idea but wanted Lupin to explain some more before he let him know that the plan was quite ingenious.

"Well, I plan on her turning to you for the answer, that way you will have a perfect opportunity to make a good impression – show that you want to be her _friend_ even after the incident down by the lake"

Severus could see a flaw in this plan, "Whilst I can see that the plan is good, there is one tiny problem with it –"

"Which is what?" queried Lupin, a look of surprise passed across his face but he quickly hid it.

"Lily knows just as much about Potions as me. How am I supposed to answer something that she doesn't know? The likelihood is that I won't know it either!"

Lupin actually smiled at this comment, something which annoyed Sev for a fraction of a second before he remembered that this was all for his own benefit in the long run, Lupin didn't appear to want anything in return. Or did he? What could Lupin possibly want in return? Surely he wasn't doing this for nothing; he had too much to lose. What if Potter found out?

"I will make sure that you know the answer _before _I ask Lily the question," Severus nodded that he understood Lupin's plan, "so, what do you _not _know about Potions?"

"I don't know! If I knew what I didn't know, I'd have looked it up!" This statement made Lupin laugh so hard that Severus had to thump him on the back – it wouldn't do for Lupin to die in room with just the two of them present, who knew what Lily would think of him then?

"Well we'll have to think of something quickly, term is nearly over."

"How about we meet here tonight at seven?" asked Severus, wondering what he could possibly not know about his second favourite subject.

"I can't – I have prefect duty – How about at nine? That way nobody will be around too" replied Lupin. Severus couldn't help but feel a little bit wary – nine was curfew time. Lupin must have seen the doubt that Severus was feeling because he quickly added, "don't worry about curfew; if we get caught I'll just say that you were feeling ill or something…"

"Okay, meet you at nine, Lup – Remus."

"See you tonight Severus, I suppose I better go and listen to another one of James' Quidditch talks…" Smiling he exited the room and disappeared down the corridor.

Severus got up and headed back towards the Slytherin Common room. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to put up with his fellow room mates but was to be sorely disappointed.

**A/N:**

**I know that there wasn't much action in this chapter, but it was a must before I get into more exciting stuff. I do worry that my writing is turning into a monologue; I hope it's not too bad.**

**I'm not sure whether I should update this Fic next or my other one "The Making of Severus Snape" what do you all think?**

**Any ideas where this one should go from here? I'd appreciate a little help from all you readers. **

**Please please please REVIEW!**


End file.
